roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Flag
The flag is introduced in the 3.0.0 update in which the four factions have 1 flag with their respective color e which is in the throne room of the factions with their respective color Use the flag is a very valuable object since the object realizes that the faction that has it wins a percentage of damage of 5% being aculative this bonus until having maximum 4 being a total of 20% in the damage, but if the flag is lost the faction remains with no bonus being 0% making it disadvantageous to other factions that have a bonus of some flag Obtaining the flag is obtained by invading another kingdom or by attacking a group that carries or defends the flag to be able to carry it or a companion must approach and press the flag is added behind the character the flag, to have this flag the character does not can run being very vulnerable to enemy attacks being a necessary option to carry healing objects such as the posiones and escorts to be able to leave the site and to reach the kingdom of the faction of their respective home How to Detect a Flag if someone takes a flag automatically the flash becomes very noticeable since it shows the timer of the flag that all the members of the 4 kingdoms can see in this don't matter if one is blocked by a wall, trees or being in the mine the flag will be mostara and in movement also being easy to find and possible to remove by all or if possible to stop by the owner of the flag All the Flag The flag is different in color but not in one but its importance is much, being the following view of the four flags. Duration the duration of the flag of each faction is permanent, not having to worry that it has to disappear, but if a flag is taken from another faction it will appear above a time counter in which it is represented by a circular bara in which it has of the color of the flag that is emptying at the moment of finishing this bar the flag will automatically return to the base of the respective faction in the throne room. but if a faction has more than one flag or is another flag and the flag is removed, the flag will have a shorter time counter, facilitating the defense of these objects since at the end of time the flag holder will return, but if someone touch the flag of another faction you can take it and start the flag timer again. Defending being the most desired objects of the kingdom of each faction, they are constantly attacked, being a great motive to be invaded by a whole kingdom or by all, being the only way to defend oneself is having most of the players in turn to defend the kingdom and the flag as it is the only way to have safe the flag or flags of falling from another kingdom Benefits The benefit of having the flag or more flags is that there will be an increase in the power of damage of all the members of the respective kingdom since it will be easier to defeat each enemy that is in front as it could generate more damage if it goes in group and having this bonus will be easier to submit to the other kingdom and take the rest of the flag, but you must be careful to trust that if the enemy has better weapons of one, you can not defeat them or defend against the attack but still you will have better result in damaging the enemies having the bonus of the flag curiosity if one has obtained a flag and dies carrying this object the next time it will not be possible to carry the flag returning an error message and making it impossible to return the flag, having to wait for an ally to carry the flag until the flag time expires Limitations of carrying a flag when carrying a flag we have limitations making us insecure and needing a partner being the following. # You can not run. # You can not enter the base if the door is not open. # You can not use the teletransporters of the team's own base. # Can not enter the mine with the flag returning a message that can not be # If the attacked and you get the flag of your team of the base you can not take it at all the flag back by any member and they will have to defend. RobloxScreenShot20180409_191826396.png|Flag RobloxScreenShot20180414_152453003.png|.-. RobloxScreenShot20180414_152441606.png|flag! RobloxScreenShot20180414_152349036.png|run run run run run ;-; i am die with flag .RUNING RobloxScreenShot20180421_210104160.png|red RobloxScreenShot20180421_210106626.png|Auto kill 3d8536c7ce3cdf8789528b55db7b5fb3-1-.jpg|photo of the flag by Archslime Category:Flag Category:Kingdoms Category:Color Kingdoms Category:Wiki content Category:Factions Category:Game Mechanics